miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 June 2018
02:26:16 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 04:18:58 -!- EmojiMary has joined Special:Chat 04:19:24 -!- EmojiMary has left Special:Chat 05:42:35 -!- King1324 has joined Special:Chat 05:43:15 -!- King1324 has left Special:Chat 08:50:43 -!- Adriennette4life has joined Special:Chat 08:55:08 sup 08:55:42 -!- Adriennette4life has left Special:Chat 09:31:26 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:05:53 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:05:55 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:00:19 -!- Nexusman1 has joined Special:Chat 14:00:27 hey guys 14:45:55 Bot Noir? 15:42:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:42:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:43:22 o/ hi Sophiedp 15:44:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:21:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:22:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:25:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:29:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:31:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:31:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:32:14 ........ 16:32:32 Where are you guys I am still waiting 16:32:41 Miraculor123 and Ladybug345 16:33:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:34:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:34:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:35:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:35:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:35:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:36:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:36:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:36:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:37:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:37:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:37:49 Uffffffff!!!! 16:38:26 (bug) 16:39:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:39:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:39:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:39:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:40:03 (indifferent) 16:40:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:52:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:53:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:56:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:58:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:58:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:59:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:59:07 -!- Mirlaculor has joined Special:Chat 16:59:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:59:23 Hi!! 16:59:37 So you joined 16:59:40 I'm here 16:59:50 I am here too 16:59:59 How are you 17:00:05 Good 17:00:14 How are you 17:00:16 -!- This1lovesMiraculous has joined Special:Chat 17:00:28 I am fine too 17:00:56 Hi!! There This 1lovesMiraculous 17:01:05 -!- This1lovesMiraculous has joined Special:Chat 17:01:15 I finally got it to work 17:01:27 Hello!! 17:01:36 �� 17:01:36 (happy) 17:01:59 o/ soo 17:02:11 Now you are in America 17:02:17 -!- This1lovesMiraculous has left Special:Chat 17:02:32 -!- Mirlaculor has left Special:Chat 17:02:54 -!- Jenny560 has joined Special:Chat 17:02:59 What is the time 17:03:15 Hi Ankara 17:03:19 Hi! Jenny560 17:03:54 Are you will be my new friend 17:03:58 How are you 17:04:15 -!- Mirlaculor has joined Special:Chat 17:04:41 It's Jenny fline girl I have different profiles 17:04:51 Hey Miraculor what is the time there 17:05:01 Hi 17:05:10 Jenny 17:05:15 I'm a girl who is Muslim 17:05:25 You guys can call me Ano 17:05:34 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 17:05:38 Ok 17:05:51 I am a Muslim too 17:05:57 I know I was ca living you girl�� 17:06:08 same 17:06:41 Hi!! Miraculousladyhorse 17:06:50 It's okay Jenny 17:06:58 Jenny, I've been wondering how do you know where Emilie is 17:07:13 Hi miraculousladyhorse 17:07:18 I do research 17:07:40 hello! 17:07:43 I am very happy (dance) 17:07:48 Hello 17:07:56 I got a new friend Jenny 17:08:14 Awsome�� 17:08:26 -!- MLLlama has joined Special:Chat 17:08:34 Hey what is your name 17:08:37 Jenny 17:08:44 Hi!! 17:08:55 It's literally Jenny 17:09:00 Hi MS LLAMA 17:09:01 Yes you both 17:09:08 EYYYY 17:09:37 Ummm. I can't tell but you can call me in a since that's what my name starts with 17:09:43 Hi mil Lana 17:09:57 Sorry 17:10:01 I am a girl age 14+ graded 10 in high school 17:10:14 My auto corrector 17:10:25 Why sorry Miraculor 17:10:42 -!- MLLlama has joined Special:Chat 17:11:10 So want to here more about my story swapped lives 17:11:22 Yep 17:11:26 Okay! 17:11:38 I am so excited about your Story 17:11:44 But wait 17:11:56 Me too 17:11:58 Why you said sorry Miraculour 17:12:43 Ok so swapped lives is a dream I had but it ended early so I added the rest 17:12:48 Because I can't tell my real name but you can call me ina for short 17:13:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:13:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:13:28 OK I know for your safety 17:13:28 -!- Mirlaculor has left Special:Chat 17:13:58 But I shared everything about me because I trust you guys 17:14:25 Anyway soo... Jenny 17:14:43 Bye Moraculour 17:15:06 Any ways ways I was thinking Mari wakes up the next day and see she is in Adrian bed and gets scared and play wakes up an 17:15:30 (heidy) 17:15:40 And realises that Adrian looks like a girl 17:16:01 Oooo (hope) 17:16:07 I wrote a cute Llukanette fic which I'm hesitant to share though 17:16:17 Ooo nice 17:16:26 I wanna to see 17:16:37 And says kid why do you look girly 17:17:06 And Mari says cause I am a girl 17:18:28 Jenny please don't tell more about this it is awesome kip on your mind then share it tomorrow. I am very excited... If you tell me everything then I can't enjoy (grin) 17:18:45 Your story 17:18:45 Ok 17:18:54 -!- Mirlaculor has joined Special:Chat 17:19:12 Hey guys are you want to play a game 17:19:21 Yeah! 17:19:29 Jenny you? 17:20:06 -!- Mirlaculor has left Special:Chat 17:20:06 -!- Mirlaculor has joined Special:Chat 17:20:17 Sure 17:20:20 Ano, I'm sorry I have to leave right now 17:20:30 When you will come back 17:20:37 Miraculor 17:20:50 -!- Mirlaculor has left Special:Chat 17:21:05 Anyway the game is truth or dare 17:21:22 TRUTH OR DARE!!! 17:21:44 Me? 17:21:56 You and me 17:22:07 Truth 17:22:11 So Jenny Truth or dare 17:22:14 Ok 17:22:24 Are you in love? 17:22:31 No 17:22:38 OK ask me 17:22:54 TRUTH OR DARE 17:23:03 Truth 17:23:21 Do you have a crush 17:23:50 I have not but some one have crush on me 17:24:03 Oh who 17:24:26 It is boy of my high school 17:24:34 Ok 17:24:40 Heya 17:24:50 Ok 17:25:06 His name is San and he have a account here too 17:25:18 He is very handsome 17:25:32 Hi miraculous ladyhorse, ooo la la 17:25:59 I think I will accept his fellings 17:26:01 -!- Jenny560 has joined Special:Chat 17:26:15 Nice 17:26:22 Anyway back to the game 17:26:38 So my turn 17:26:46 Truth or dare 17:26:58 Truth 17:27:16 In which class you are reading 17:28:09 12 (marinette) 17:28:44 Ooo 17:28:58 Nice I have to go now 17:29:20 It is night 10:59p.m 17:29:31 Me too have to check pic and go on fandom 17:29:45 Ok 17:29:47 Ok good night see you soon 17:29:59 Night 17:30:07 Bye new friend 17:30:22 Bye friend 17:30:28 Yes night 10:59 17:30:34 I am from India 17:30:40 Bye for now 17:30:45 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 17:31:00 South Africa so7:30 17:31:15 Bye 17:31:17 When you get time or want to talk to me send a message on my post 17:31:25 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 17:31:25 Ok 17:31:28 Or I will send you 17:31:33 Bye. 17:31:46 And hi Blue sweet 17:31:58 -!- Jenny560 has left Special:Chat 17:32:05 Time for go now 17:32:15 BUG OUT!! 17:32:34 -!- MLLlama has left Special:Chat 17:32:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 21:14:44 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:17:21 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:45:55 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 22